Chatrooms :P
by Randomly energetic Alice fan
Summary: normal pairings - post breaking dawn. In each chapter Bella and Edward are talking to a different 'group' of characters. first off is the cullen family, then the Forks high stidents etc. And Nessie keeps popping up : xxx
1. Chapter 1 The Cullens

I-heart-Edward says: Hey guys!

Gold_eyes says: Bella why are we in a chatroom?

says: Shut up Eddie you don't get it.

Gold_eyes says: Don't call me Eddie. Ever.

I-heart-Edward says: EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE!!!

Gold_eyes says: thanks Rose, you're my favourite sister in the world.

says: gosh thanks Edward that's dead sweet!

Gold_eyes say: I was being sarcastic.

PropheticMunchkin says: I thought I was your favourite sister! *cries* WAAAAH!

Gold_eyes says: Oh for god's sake.

says: I'm cooler :D

PropheticMunchkin says: no way Rosalie! I'm the best sister! I can even tell you what you're about to say.

says: what?

PropheticMunchkin says: You just said it.

says : ...

Gold_eyes says: Alice I don't think there's anyone who hasn't heard that joke.

Mr strooong! says: LOL! Hahahaha xD That's funny Alice!

~ has left the conversation~

x Jazzy Babes x says : You've done it now Emmett. She's very angry at the minute. I'd go and say sorry if I were you.

Gold_eyes says : Jasper what happened to your name?!

x Jazzy babes x says : Oh yeah. Alice did it.

~x Jazzy babes x has changed his/her name to MrEmotional~

MrEmotional says: Better?

I-heart-Edward says : Yes.

PropheticMunchkin says : No.

Mr strooong! says : You stole my idea!

~Mr strooong! has changed his/her name to ttemmme~

PropheticMunchkin says : ttemme?

Gold_eyes says : Emmett backwards.

PropheticMunchkin says : disco disco woop woop!

~PropheticMunchkin has set his/her status to busy~

PropheticMunchkin Automessage : out hunting. Taking Jasper. Be back shortly. xoxox

~MrEmotional has left the conversation~

ttemme says : You can't go hunting without me!!!

~ttemme has left the conversation~

I-heart-Edward says : Well Eddie... It's just the two of us...

Wolf Dude says : Hey I'm here you know!

VampireGuardDog says : Don't forget me Jake!

Wolf Dude says : shut up Seth.

PropheticMunchkin Automessage : out hunting. Taking Jasper. Be back shortly. xoxox

VampireGuardDog says : :( Don't be mean.

I-heart-Edward says : awwww don't be horrid! Seth meet me at the border you need a hug.

VampireGuardDog says : err... okay see you there Bella.

I-heart-Edward says : Bye Eddie sexy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gold_eyes says : I love you Bells X

~I-heart-Edward has left the conversation~

VampireGuardDog says : See! Somebody loves me :D

~VampireGuardDog has left the conversation~

Gold_eyes says : Just us left then Mutt.

Wolf dude says : I guess so parasite.

PropheticMunchkin Automessage : out hunting. Taking Jasper. Be back shortly. xoxox

TheDoctor says : No fighting boys.

Mama_Esme_Cullen says : Who wants cake?

Wolf dude says : I do I do I do!

~Wolf dude has left the conversation~

Mama_Esme_Cullen says : Bye Eddie, Bye honey,

~Mama_Esme_Cullen has left the conversation~

Gold_eyes says : Sometimes I don't know why I bother.

TheDoctor says : I know exactly what you mean.

Gold_eyes says : Bella says she's gonna talk to some friends from school tomorrow.

TheDoctor says : Oh dear.

~Gold_eyes has left the conversation~

~TheDoctor has left the conversation~

!...Nessie...! says : Hello???


	2. Chapter 2 Forks high

The_Mikester says : Hey guys!

E.R.I.C says : Hi Mike. I thought you said Bella was gonna be here?

oOAngieOo says : She promised she'd be here so I'm sure she will be.

Ben 3 Angela x says : Ange do you wanna catch a movie this week?

oOAngieOo says : Sure! Love you Ben xxx

x...Jess...x says : Hey Mike! How are you? Hi guys.

The_Mikester says : fine. Do you know where Bella is Jessica?

x...Jess...x says : No idea.

~I-heart-Edward has joined the conversation~

The_Mikester says : BELLA!

oOAngieOo says : Hey Bella hows it going?

I-heart-Edward says : guuuuuurd. Sorry I'm late by the way. I was snogging Edward and he'such a good kisser that I lost track of time!

~The_Mikester has left the conversation~

I-heart-Edward says : By the way Angela, I told Jasper you think he's cute! :D

oOAngieOo says : Bella!

~Ben 3 Angela x has left the conversation~

oOAngieOo says : I'd better call him. Well done Bella. See you in school :P

~oOAngieOo has left the conversation~

E.R.I.C says : Well now you've done it! If you weren't so cute I'd fall out with you.

~E.R.I.C has left the conversation~

x...Jess...x says : Whatever. See ya.

~x...Jess...x has left the conversation~

I-heart-Edward says : What did I do?

~The_Mikester has joined the conversation~

The_Mikester says : Well Bella, It's just the two of us... Wanna meet up some time?

Gold_eyes says : Don't even think about it.

I-heart-Edward says : OMG! Edward were you here the whole time?!

Gold_eyes says : yes.

Wolf Dude says : Watch it Newton or me and him put aside our differences and break every single one of your bones.

I-heart-Edward says : Edward how many bones are there in the human body???

Gold_eyes says : Not now Bella.

I-heart-Edward says : fine then!

~I-heart-Edward has left the conversation~

Gold_eyes says : Bella!

~Gold_eyes has left the conversation~

Wolf Dude says : So Newton... Do you wanna be pummelled or beaten?

~The_Mikester has left the conversation~

Mama_Esme_Cullen says : Who wants cake?

Wolf Dude says : Me me me!

~Wolf Dude has left the conversation~

~Mama_Esme_Cullen has left the conversation~

!...Nessie...! says: ?


	3. Chapter 3 Bella's family & Billy

says: hle blS.

BillyBlack says: U no bells? I rekn ur dad nds a hnd wth ths chatrm stff.

Wolf dude says: Dad what the hell?

BillyBlack says: there was a book in the library on slang. I though it wouldn't hurt to try it.

I-heart-Edward says: fair dos.

*Renee* Phil broke his leg :o says: Bella sweetie how have you been? I'm so excited to be able to talk to you on the internet. Isn't this amazing?

says: hello bells.

BillyBlack says : wow it speaks!

says: don't get too confident old man. Can I type a simple sentence without you laughing?

I-heart-Edward says: stop arguing!

~ and BillyBlack have been removed from the conversation~

*Renee* Phil broke his leg :o says: Honey pie! You have to tell me all about your day. Everyday. Gosh this'll make communicating so simple!!!

~*Renee* Phil broke his leg :o has been removed from the conversation~

Gold_eyes says: just have to get rid of dog boy :P

I-heart-Edward says: Do you have to be in all of my conversations?!

~Gold_eyes has been removed~

Wolf dude says: Wanna go cliff diving?

~I-heart-Edward has changed his/her name to Cliff Girl :P~

Cliff Girl :P says: yeah why not.

~Wolf dude has left the conversation~

~Cliff girl :P has left the conversation~

Mama_Esme_Cullen says: Who want's cake?

VampireGuardDog says: I do! I do! I do!

~VampireGuardDog has left the conversation~

~Mama_Esme_Cullen has left the conversation~

!...Nessie...! says: ?


	4. Chapter 4 The Volturi

FELIX! says: Hey guys long time no see :)

I-heart-Edward says: OMG FELIX! You okay? :D

FELIX! says: I'm guuurd thanks. Wbu?

I-heart-Edward says: I'm great ty x

FELIX! says: =D

Almighty Aro says: Hello my dear ones!

Gold_eyes says: Very modest name I must say.

Almighty Aro says: Charming isn't it?

Magnificient Marcus says: Yes, quite.

Cruel Caius says: We meet again, using this new interweb-speaking-via-typing-facility.

ProhpeticMunchkin says: I don't think the technology is really that good. I could hack your accounts in a flash!

Cruel Caius says: I'd like to see you try!

~Almighty Aro has changed his/her name to Annoying Aro~

Annoying Aro says: What treachery is this?

~Cruel Caius has changed his/her name to Crazy Caius~

~Magnificient Marcus has changed his/her name to Manky Marcus~

Crazy Caius says: I'll have you know I am of completely sound mind.

Annoying Aro says: I am gay.

Annoying Aro says: Hold on! I didn't say that! Alice?!

Crazy Caius says: Alice is the best, she's just so cool and has the best fashion sense ever!!! And she goes out with sexy Jasper (L) (L) (L)

Crazy Caius says: No No No! I didn't write a word in that pack of lies she just told! It was her!

Manky Marcus says: I love Caius, he's a dreamboat. Will you marry me Caius?

Crazy Caius says: Yes of course my love!

Annoying Aro says: I now pronounce you vampire and vampire! And you're both so wonderful :)

~Manky Marcus has left the conversation~

~Crazy Caius has left the conversation~

~Annoying Aro has left the conversation~

Gold_eyes says: that was killer Alice!

PropheticMunckin says: errr... I only changed their names 0_O

Gold_eyes says: pml they actually said those things?! hahaha

I-heart-Edward says: OMG that's seriously funny.

~I-heart-Edward has left the conversation~

~Gold_eyes has left the conversation~

~PropheticMunchkin has left the conversation~

MamaEsmeCullen says: who wants cake?

VampireGuardDog says: I do I do I do!

~VampireGuardDog has left the conversation~

~MamaEsmeCullen has left the conversation~

!...Nessie...! says: ?


End file.
